Medical imaging is necessary to diagnose a large number of diseases. The oldest method, die X-ray technology, delivers high-resolution images within a short examination time, however, it has the disadvantage of exposing the patient to X-rays. Ultrasound imaging is a method of image acquisition that works without using radiation. With said ultrasound imaging, ultrasound signals are sent via an ultrasound transducer into the object to be examined and a corresponding control device receives the reflected ultrasound signals and processes the receive signals for imaging purposes.